Darkbeast finds Dayu/Ending
This is where Darkbeast (Ryan Heretic) finds Dayu and ending takes place in Trading Places. at the Sanzu River Master Xandred: Those lucky Samurai louses! I need that Inquisitor. Grand Inquisitor arrives and bows down Grand Inquisitor: I have hired a bounty hunter to capture Cham Syndulla's daughter, Master Xandred. Xandred is pleased when he hears that Master Xandred: Well done, Inquisitor. I like your style. Not like that traitor Mac Grimborn. King Sombra: I will hunt down this betrayer. And for some reason, I sound like Demolisher. Grand Admiral Thrawn: Music would calm him, but we are missing Dayu. furry wart copies him Furry Warts: Missing Dayu, missing Dayu. SkekZok: Quiet, fur ball! SkekOk: Don't even mention her name! SkekUng: I heard enough! Get out! throws the furry wart into the Earth Furry Wart: Missing Dayu, missing Dayu. carries the Furry Wart Darkbeast/Ryan Heretic: A fur ball? Furry Wart: Jedi Heretic, Jedi Heretic. Darkbeast/Ryan Heretic: Do you know Dayu? Furry Wart: Know Dayu, know Dayu. sees him Dayu: Ryan? Is that you? Darkbeast/Ryan Heretic: Yes, Dayu. It's me. And this fuzzy thing seems to know you. picks up the Furry Wart Dayu: You poor little thing. Did Master Xandred cast you out like he did me? Furry Wart: I missed you, I missed you. Darkbeast/Ryan Heretic: He cast you out? Dayu: Yes. Darkbeast/Ryan Heretic: Wow. I do miss you and your music. Dayu: I miss playing my Harmonium. Master Xandred burned it and I look forward to returning the favor. Darkbeast/Ryan Heretic: But? Dayu: But until then, at least I have you two to talk to. Darkbeast/Ryan Heretic: Thanks. And I did became a Nighlok just like you, Dayu. Dayu: Nice. the Shiba House, Kevin is surprised Kevin: I can't believe you changed bodies with Switchbeast. Mac Grimborn: That's amazing. Cutter: If it weren't for you three, Jayden would've still be a gnome. Mac Grimborn: A garden gnome, to be exact, Cutter. Kiara: Hey, Winger, check this out. Mike's Samuraizer as he sees Kevin wearing a pink tutu laughs Meg Griffin (EG): Yeah. Very funny. If only my boyfriend would see this. Kiara: Hey, Kevin. Look. the picture to Kevin gasps in shock Mzingo: Mike took pictures! Meg Griffin (EG): Yeah. And where was my boyfriend gone to, Mac-pal? Mac Grimborn: Janja, have Nne and Tano find Ryan. Meg Griffin (EG): I'll go with them. And make sure he's fine. Janja: Got it, Mac. Griffin (EG) goes with Nne and Tano to find Ryan Heretic Janja: Is something gonna happen to this Heretic Boy? Mwoga: Should we form a subcommittee to insure nothing bad has happened to him? Mzingo: All in favor? Vultures raise their wings Mac Grimborn: Aye! Mzingo: And opposed? Cheezie and UrGoh: Nay! Mzingo: The ayes have it. Mac Grimborn: I hope Ryan is okay. nods and joins in the parliament Snide watches Mac Snide: Excellent. This boy is a perfect opponent for my Master. contacts Alter via hologram Alter: (on hologram) You better have a good reason for this, Snide. Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts